


The first snow of October

by MyaMoonchild



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfic, M/M, Modern AU, October, Other, Snow, assassins creed, nah I’m joking shakdbkbfjdneksns, “DONT TRUST THE SEXY ONES”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyaMoonchild/pseuds/MyaMoonchild
Summary: Neon finds herself accidentally mixed with a small gang of people from her school, how is this going to play out?





	1. Chapter 1

The First Snow of October

_**Chapter one part 1/5** _

 

Neons eyes were shut closed, she could see her veins in the corners of her closed eyelids, she thought this was the end before

 

**Click!**

 

“Light.” Ezio said, holding his phone up and pointing it at neons face, neon opened her eyes before squinting at the bright light in her face “E-Ezio?? What the fuck, I thought I just fucking died, oh my god.” Her legs were shaking as she looked up at him

 

how the on earth did this even happen?

 

Let’s recap.

 

Neon was walking to school one day, specifically the 23rd of October, she sighed as her hands gripped tightly onto her bag, which she then hoisted onto her shoulders, She wasn’t paying much attention , she was nudging with a loose ring on her pinky before her ears twitched and she heard something, unknowingly dropping the ring.

She smiled softly as she heard footsteps closing in on her from behind. “Hey neon!” Said Maddy running to her side and looking up at her, “I got you a coffee! Iced, just like you like it!” Maddy smiled and held up a medium sized iced coffee, a regular warm coffee in Maddy’s other hand.

Maddy was a short, demon girl with one eye, a eyepatch covering the other. Neon sighed softly “Good morning Maddy, thank you for the coffee.” Neon said as she took the iced coffee and took a long sip,

Maddy giggles slightly “I don’t understand how you can just drink cold drinks like that! It’s freezing!

Neon rolled her eyes as they walked up the stairs, leading up to the schools entry “Because my soul is cold, pfft, I don’t know I just enjoy it” Maddy groaned in defeat before opening the door and walking into the school.

 

Maddy waved at Neon, wishing eachother goodluck on their first days of schools and than going their separate ways, their lockers being on opposite sides of the school, Neon sighed before walking down the vast hallways, filled to the brim with students of all sorts, this being a magic school, and lockers of all sizes.

walking to her locker she entered her locker code into the lock and smiles as she opens the locker and takes out two thin books and a pencil pouch before closing and re-locking the locker, groaning and realizing she had lost her ring something outside, which she literally had just walked back from.

 

She sighed before walking back the same way she came, this time noticing a few eyes looking at her, she tensed up when she realized who was looking at her, she glanced to her side, looking at a small group of delinquent students, all of them wearing white or grey hoodies and a small piece of colored fabric tied onto the side of their right sleeve.

The person with the red fabric was supposedly their ‘leader’, he was rarely at school, some rumors go around that he’s homeschooled, yet takes his tests here at the school. 

Neon thought it was just some sort of edgy screemo band, not knowing much about it, only that they look mysterious. She started going back down the stairs before somebody approached her from behind,“Hey,” they said as they somewhat looked over neon, neon turned around “Uhm, yes?” She said as she looked up at the person, it was one of the hooded men, the one with the one with the white bandana around his sleeve, his however had a red line of fabric stitched to it “Is this your ring?” They said as they held up a small ring with a small pink triangle shaped gem in the middle “Oh! Yes it is, thank you so much!”

Neon said as she gently took the ring from his scarred hand, she looked up at him and smiles before walking back into the school, maybe they weren’t as bad as she thought?

 

End of Part 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Maddy and Delsin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddy makes a new friend!

The First Snow of October

Chapter One Part 2/5

 

The bell rings.

 

Neon sighed as she slipped the ring back onto her pinky, walking back into the school she went straight to her class, looking at people running to their home rooms, people walking and people not even moving, just continuing their chat as if the bell didn’t ring,

Neon internalized a laugh at the thought before continuing on with her walk to her home room. Pushing open the heavy door that blocked the way to her home room, she went to the side of the class, somewhere in the middle, closer to the front however still in the middle.

She looked up at the teacher, more students coming in, her ears twitched as some chit chat began around her, she stared down at her desk before pulling out her pencil

pouch and sketching something on the corner of her desk.

As the teacher started talking, she realized she sat right behind one of the hooded men, however his hood was off and he took off his bandana, she started somewhat staring at the man, taking in his silky black hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail, the small scar that was on his shoulder and- hold on what did the teacher say?

 

Two classes pass by

 

Neon rested her head on her desk as she sighed in relief as this was the last class before lunch starts, she had finished all her work, she even helped another person with their work, she sighed before she got a piece of printer paper from the teacher and started drawing on it, waiting for the bell to ring.

 

It had been a good 5 minutes before she started thinking about the hooded men again, ‘what do they do? Why are they at school? Are they bad? Should I not interact with them?’ Ran though her head like a song on repeat, she had realized the hooded men pull down their hood and take off their bandanas before they enter the school, which was a smart move so they couldn’t be noticed by the staff unless the staff were outside aswell-

 

The bell had rung once again

 

Neon putt away her pens and pencils she had gotten out during class, she shoved them back into the pouch and picked them up along with her books, she stood up from her chair and pushed the chair back into the desk with her foot and made her way to the door, standing and chatting with the boy she had been helping with, the class left their classroom and headed to her locker, opening it and putting her books and pencil pouch back in, glancing to the person next to her, she realized it was another one of those Hooded men, she felt a bit intimidated, since she couldn’t tell which one he was, reaching down and grabbing her lunch out her bag she regained her composure before leaning back up with her bag in hand, “Hey, it’s me.” The man next to her smiles at her, once again looming over her, she looked up at him before realizing who it was. “Oh- Oh, hi again!” She says as her tail gently sways, she could see his face more clearly now, seeing the rough stubble on his chin and a scar on his lip, He looked down at her with a hint of curiosity in his voice “So, did I find the right ring? I saw you drop it on your way in but I couldn’t tell if it was yours of the other girl’s, so I just assumed.” Neon nodded, the man smirked, “Good, I’m glad I found its owner in time.” He said as he closed the locker door and turned away,

“Wait!” Neon shouted, “What’s your name?!”

The man was already too far or ignoring her, already lost in the big crowd heading to the lunch room, either way she felt defeated as she walked into the crowd, heading into the big room with two huge double doors.

 

Walking into the loud, huge lunch room, she walked over to a table that’s near the corner, yet not close enough to be corner to make her look like a edgy anime loner main character.

 

Sitting down she pulled out her phone and texted Maddy where she was sitting, she put her lunch on the table and just, sat on her phone abit and waited for if maddy was ever gonna come,

After a few minutes she put her phone down and opened up her lunch, taking a bite out of it and smiling, her tail slightly wagging because it was gOOD- Maddy ran up to Neon and hugged her from behind “NEON I FOUND YOU!” She shouted, smiling at her, someone behind her following her, neon turned her head to Maddy, “Oh- hey! Haha I’m glad you found me”. Maddy narrowed her eyes “Yeah neon, saying ‘I’m sitting near a corner’ isn’t very vague!! Which corner damnnit!?” Neon giggles before glancing at the person behind her, Maddy sits down and the person who was following Maddy sits next to her.

“So! Maddy, whos your friend?” Maddy looks over at the person sitting next to her and than back at neon “This is Delsin! I met him in my class” Delsin smiles at neon, gently waving his hand “Hi! I’m delsin, I think I saw you in one of my classes?” That’s right, she saw him in her second class. “Oh- right I remember you, I kept looking at your cool beanie the whole time” Delsin giggles and smiles, “Thanks”

. . .

And now it was awkward, they all just started to eat their lunch.

 

 

 

Neon sighed as she ran back to her locker, “I don’t know why the hell I thought it was a good idea for me to let you guys show me where your lockers where!” Maddy and delsin panted as they followed behind neon, them running to neons locker.

They got to her locker as she hurriedly opened her locker and shoved her lunch bag into the locker and pulled out a book and her pencil pouch back out, slamming the locker closed a little too hard they ran to their class, the only class Maddy, Delsin and Neon had together,

Neon took a sharp turn before she bumped into somebody “Hey! God fuckin’ Damnnit! Watch where you’re going!”

 

 

End of chapter 1 PT 2


	3. The first snow of october

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her way home, Neon meets a strange man.

Chapter One Part 3/5

 

“Hey! God fuckin’ Damnnit! Watch where you’re going!” 

The man said, having a white hoodie on, the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows, a black bag lazily thrown over his shoulders, Neon flinches and backs up “S-Shoot!! I’m so sorry”  
The man glared at her, picking up a note that he had dropped when neon ran into him, “Just, fuck off, okay little wolf, girl, furry, thing-“  
Maddy and Delsin stopped and stared at the two, neon shyly speed walked away with Maddy and Delsin.

Maddy starts laughing at neon, Delsin holding back a laugh

“Oh my GOD you guys suck so bad” 

They entered their class and sat next to eachother, neon sitting on the right, Maddy in the middle and Delsin on the left. They worked on their work together, making jokes and getting yelled at by the teacher at times.

The bell rang

Maddy, Neon and Delsin all got up, walking out the class, Neon was silent as Delsin and Maddy were talking, Maddy looked over to neon before speaking “Hey, Neon, are you alright?” Said Maddy in a concerned tone, Neon looked over to Maddy “Oh sorry, it’s nothing- I’m just thinking.”  
“About what?”  
Neon knew she couldn’t tell Maddy about the hooded men, Maddy would make too much a deal of it, So. “I was just thinking about if there’s ever going to be a second season of discord”  
Maddy giggled “Oh, okay! Me and Delsin are gonna go to our lockers now, See you tomorrow neon!” And with that, Maddy and Delsin walked away,  
After a while of walking, Neon arrived at her locker and opened it, taking her bag out and closing the locker, and walking out the school.

Pushing against the huge metal doors, Neon walks away from her first day of school, gently sighing as her hair gently flows in the wind from the soft and chilly October winds,   
she stares at the ground as she brings her walk home, little did she know it was going to be a long walk.

 

Staring at her phone, Neon continues walking home before noticing something that’s hanging on one of the trees, Neon walks over to it, gently grabbing it in her hand, examining it, “A pink bandana?” Neon said as she stared closely at it, before looking around, only students walking home this way as well, no one seemed to be looking for anything. She sighed before she looks up into the tree, “....What the actual fuck?” There’s a whole person in the tree, looking down at neon, obviously they were the one to put the bandana there, “Hah hah hah!” The unknown said as they jumped- well, stumbled out the tree and in-front of Neon, “I am the leader of the Executioners, my right hand man has told me a lot about you” The unknown says as they pulled a slightly crushed rose from their pocket and dramatically posed with it “So I want you to join us!! Meet us behind the school tomorrow after lunch!” The unknown smirked as he handed her a card.  
Neon was, shocked, she wanted to start laughing but she was so confused, “What..do you mean?? Who the hell are you? What the fuck is a ‘Executioners’ “  
The unknown smirked once more as he posed with the rose again, pointing it straight at Neons face “The hoodies and bandanas thing! You’ve seen it, haven’t you?” That’s when it clicked, the unknown was wearing a white hoodie and a red bandana was lazily tucked into his pants pocket, he was their leader-  
Neon looked at him, her ears twitched “Okay, well, what’s your name-“ “I’m sorry darling, but this meeting will have to be cut short, as I have to attend to more important business, as getting your initiation ready”   
..Neon just- blinked as she watches the unknown lean forwards, pushing both his arms in the air behind his back and running...did he just, naruto run?

Neon walks home and just, thinks, for a while, about this man for a while, lying on her bed, and staring at the ceiling, finding comfort in her soft sheets, and fluffy blankets, she began to drift into a deep slumber, quietly falling asleep.


End file.
